


Touch

by FuchsiaMae



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Risking worlds for a moment of connection.(Originally posted to Tumblr 06/17/13)





	Touch

The plan was to pass an object back and forth once the tear was stabilized, to test the potential for physical exchange between worlds.

“Fluctuations?”

“Decreasing.”

“Decreasing…”

“Minimal.”

“And stable.”

Rosalind looked up from the controls at the first tear they’d maintained for more than a few wavering seconds. It hung in midair before her, a perfect circle of light – and beyond it, a face looking back at her.

His face. Her own face. 

At that point, the plan was abandoned. 

Breathless, hearts pounding, they approached cautiously on opposite sides of the tear. She remembered being so astonished the first time she saw him, saw he was male – remembered the same astonishment in his face – but now she’d held his image in her mind for so long that she knew it as well as she knew her own reflection. Gazing into his eyes now felt like gazing in a mirror. Somewhere deep in her bones, she felt drawn to him. 

They moved in close, step by tentative step, until they were almost nose to nose – two universes apart, but separated only by a breath of space. Rosalind felt the sudden mad urge to fling her arms about this stranger’s neck, to hold him tight just to see if their bodies merged. Instinct told her they were two halves of a whole. The separation felt wrong.

Slowly, unconsciously, she raised a hand to the tear. He mirrored her, doing the same.

Their fingertips touched. 

Nothing happened – their universes didn’t implode on themselves, or wink into nothingness, no different than if two ordinary people shared an ordinary touch. And yet, in that instant, everything happened. Their fingers met, and then the flats of their palms, and the two mirror-selves felt each other’s solid existence for the first time. His broad hand dwarfed her dainty one, but still they felt perfectly matched. Later they would compare fingerprints and find them exactly the same. 

Eyes met. Hands met. In that simple touch, two halves became whole. 


End file.
